madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy King Julien Day!/Transcript
'Scene I: The Zoovenir Shop' Skipper: All right. So, why are we here? Kowalski: Ah, the question that has vexed common man and philosopher alike. Skipper stares at him. Kowalski: That's not what you're going for, it is? Private has a Mort "thumbs-up" on his flipper. Private: Maurice says he's got a very important announcement. Maurice: All right. Might I have everyone's attention? Anyone? Eyes and ears? Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene are talking. Mason is watching Phil playing a Chinese Trap. Private and Rico are fighting with Mort thumbs-up. Maurice: Hello? Is anyone listening? Mort gets on Maurice's head. Mort: (yells) QUIET!!!!! Everyone stops and then Mort gets down. Mort: Thank you. Mort pulls a boom box. Maurice: It is my honor to introduce King Julien, leader of lemurs, lord of the ring-tails, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera! Mort pushes the play button on the boom box and King Julien enters dancing and cheering for himself. Cheering is also heard from the boom box. The animals glanced looks and then Mort pushes the stop button. King Julien: Ha-ha-ha. Thank you, Maurice, for your hearty et ceteras I will cut to the chases. In a few hours, we celebrate the biggest holiday of the year! Marlene: Christmas in July! Except, it's not Christmas and it's not July. King Julien: (aside) Look how playfully they teased me, Maurice. (laughs) You know I am speaking of King Julien Day! How could you not? It's on every calender. Maurice pulls out their Lemur calender with a drawing of Julien's face on the number 15. '' '''Private': What about this one? He pulls out the penguins' calender. Julien snaps his fingers. Julien: Maurice. Maurice uses a pencil and writes Julien's face on the page. Julien: Ah-ha! There it is. See? So shut up and start shopping! Mort laughs and plays the boom box. Julien exits the shop and the music stops. Marlene: So, what is King Julien Day? Maurice: On King Julien Day, everybody loads up the gifts on the king and pretty much does whatever he says! It's eight kinds of fun. No lie. Maurice gives a weak thumb-up. Skipper: I see. Well in that case, PASS! The animals leave, but Maurice stops them. Maurice: Listen to me. You don't understand this here situation. You want King Julien to be happy on his holiday. Huh. One time everyone forgot about King Julien Day, I tell you... Fade out and into a flashback. 'Scene II: Flashback' He has a flashback of when Julien was angry and the sky was dark. Thunder is heard. King Julien: Which forgetter is next for their whooping? Julien brings out a stick and whacks it. Julien: Come on! I want you to hurt like I do! Julien laughs manically. Fade out and back to present. Thunder is heard again. 'Scene III: Zoovenir Shop' Maurice shudders, rubbing his behind. Maurice: Oh, I couldn't sit right for a week. Trust me. You do not want him to freak on you! Skipper: We'll take our chances. The animals turned to leave, but Mort stands in the way. Mort: (with his big sad eyes) Please. King Julien Day is my favorite holiday in the whole wide world. I love him this much! Kowalski: (aside) That's a whole lot of love relative to body mass. The animals tried to leave again, but Maurice stops them. Maurice: Whoa! Does anyone remember that kid's birthday party here last week? Phil sign-languages. Mason: Ah, yes. Poor little chap's party got rained out. Maurice: Well when the humans ran for cover, Mort and I snatched this! Maurice He pulls out a pinata from behind. The others starred blankly. Maurice: Do you know what the people put in these things? Candy! LOTS of it! Kowalski: The forbidden fruit-flavored food? Marlene: I crack it open on my belly and dig out the creamy center. Mmm. Marlene licks her fingers. Private looks, but Kowalski covers Private's eyes. Maurice: That's right. This pinata is full of sweeeet deliciousness. He shakes the pinata and a candy drops out. The others starred in awe. Maurice picks it up and unwraps the paper. Maurice: Mm-mm. What have we here? The chimps hollered and shrieked. Marlene stares in awe. Private looks in awe. Kowalski drops his jaw. Maurice eats the candy and rubs his stomach. Maurice: Lots more where this came from and it'll all be yours, if y'all just celebrate King Julien Day like you mean it. Rico grabs a baseball bat and was about to hit the pinata, but Maurice pulls it away and Rico hits Mort. A crash was heard off-screen. 'Scene IV: Lemur Habitat' Through the telescope's eyes, Julien was waiting for his guests to arrive. Julien: Happy me day! The telescope zooms in on Maurice, where he was hiding the pinata behind Julien's back. 'Scene V: Penguin HQ' Skipper was the one looking through the telescope and then stops looking through it. Skipper: Maurice thinks he can bribe us with his pinata promises. (He puts the telescope away.) Sadly for him, penguins are not for sale, right men. He looks over to his men standing at their table happy. Private: Ooh, what do you all think is in there? I think there are butterstotch lollies and sourballs. Kowalski: I'd say we're looking at a 50-50 mixture of gummy fish and candy buttons. Rico: YAY, BUTTONS!!! Skipper: We may never know. Skipper walks over to the penguins with the penguin calender. Skipper: Because today we're performing schedule maintenance on the HQ.'' '' Kowalski: Perhaps we can postpone? Skipper: Negative. You can't just reschedule schedule maintenance that's been scheduled right on the schedule. He points at the calender. (Pause). Then looks at the face of Julien on the calender and angrily scribbles it out with a pencil. Private: Skipper's right. Candy is candy, I mean duty is duty. They signed sadly. Skipper looks at them and sees them all sad. Kowalski blinks sadly. Private sniffles. Rico: (sadly) Buttons. Skipper rubs his beak. Skipper: Shore leave granted for today men. Now get out of here. Bunch of knuckleheads. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were happy. Then Kowalski and Rico both accidentally hit Private with their chest butts ,making Private get dizzy and fall over. 'Scene VI: Lemur Habitat' Julien was standing on his throne wondering where his guests are and Maurice and Mort were standing beside him. The whole habitat was covered with decorations. Julien: Where are my guests? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Jumps off his throne. Julien: It is time to celebrate me, and the many moods of me! Julien was so happy about his favorite holiday that he put his hands to his head which also made his eyes spin around in circles. Julien: Today, festive me. Mort was so happy that he ran around Julien and Julien was dancing and laughing knowing how much Mort loves his holiday. Mort: King Julien Day! King Julien Day! The chimpanzees and Marlene showed up. Phil was holding two bananas and Marlene was holding flowers. Mason: Hello! we are here for the candy... He struggles to say the right word. Mason: ...uhhhh, party. Kowalski, Rico, and Private show up with their car which spins around and finally comes to a halt. Then Kowalski, Rico, and Private jump out of the car with Private holding a bucket. Julien: (happily) Yes! Welcome my loyal royal subjects. Maurice brings out the pinata. Marlene: (crazily) Happy King Julien Day!!! Marlene's eye was twitching. Julien: (aside to Maurice) See, the otter...'' '' Maurice moved the pinata to the other side of Julien so he couldn't see the pinata. Julien: ...is in the holiday spirit. Noticing that Maurice wasn't there turned to the other side. But Maurice moved the pinata again and took it out of sight. Julien: (wandering) Maurice? Maurice shows up again with a speaker phone on the other side of Julien again. Maurice: (speaker phone) Everybody now bask in the glory that is King Julien. Julien: Go ahead, bask. Crowd: Ohhhhh, awwwww. Julien: Bask harder! Maurice brings out the pinata again. Crowd: Oh, aw, oh, aw, oh, aw! Julien: Now just the fellas. Crowd: (except Marlene) ''Ohhhhhhhhhhh. '''Julien': Ladies. The rest of the crowd look at Marlene since she was the only lady there. Marlene: (weakly) Ohhhhh. Julien: Hmm, the ladies sounded a little weak. Maurice puts the pinata away and shows up again just in time before Julien turned towards him. Julien: (angrily) You know how that makes me Maurice! Maurice was trying to think of an idea before Julien started to freak out. Julien's face twitched all over and then Maurice came up with an idea. Maurice sputters and then Speaks into the speaker phone. Maurice: Let's get this party started! Uh, uh, uh, everybody let's limbo! Julien: Yes! Limbo contest! Maurice turns on the boom box. Then music started playing. 'Scene VII: Penguin Habitat' Skipper was cleaning the floor with a mop with a bucket on the side. Then he hears the music which makes him stumble a little bit. Skipper growled angrily because of the music. 'Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat' Marlene was first up to limbo. Maurice and Mort held up a stick that she needs to limbo through. Private was next, then Rico, Kowalski, and the chimpanzees. Marlene gets through but almost fell over. She's glad she made it through and whispers to herself when she was walking away. Marlene: (whispers) Must have candy. Private was next and he just walks through hitting his head against the stick and fell to the ground. Then he gets back up and walks away. Rico's next but before he gets to limbo, Julien shows up and lowers the stick. Rico tried to limbo but was to low for him. So he regurgitated an anchor into the air and limboed through the stick very fast and then the anchor comes down and hits him on the head. He holds the anchor and walks away. After they all finished, Julien was the last contestant. Julien: Uh, now I will make you all feel inferior, which is proper. Julien cracks his legs and jumps to the stick which was really low. Then Julien bent all the way back and limboed under the stick. He makes it through. Julien: Ha ha! Yes! He stood up. Julien: Did you see? I am not only THE king, but I am the limbo king too! Maurice: King Julien wins the limbo contest. Julien: Thank you, thank you for your boisterous and loving cheers. The crowd was silent and looked at him mad. Julien: (angrily) ''Hello! New York! Put you hands ''(points at them) or other bandages together, now! Maurice pushes his hand away. Maurice: Next, the traditional King Julien Day... Julien points at them again and Maurice sees which then he pushes Julien's hand away again. Julien: ...tossing of the fruit. Julien becomes happy again. Julien: Yeaaa, ha, ha, ha. Julien dashes away. Private: Tossing of the fruit? Marlene: Tossing it where exactly? Suddenly, she gets hit by a mango and falls to the ground by the impact. Maurice tells her while she's on the ground. Maurice: At you, exactly. Kowalski: At us. No! Julien was standing on a pile of fruit. Julien: Eh, did I here someone say no? Maurice: He didn't say no! Maurice turns to Kowalski and points towards the pinata which Mort had in custody. Kowalski saw the pinata. Kowalski: Hmm, chewy center. Uh, I meant yo, as in "yo, I am down with that." Julien: I'll buy that. Then let the fruit fight begin! He picks a pineapple and then starts throwing fruit at them. The pineapple hits Phil and he falls to the ground. Mason laughed but then gets hit by a mango and falls to the ground. Julien was throwing more fruit. Julien: Yes! A peach misses Private. Kowalski dodges an apple but then gets hit by a watermelon and falls to the ground. A peach misses Rico. Then Marlene, Private, and Rico try to run for cover while screaming. Rico fell to the ground and regurgitates an anchor. While the crowd was trying to dodge the shot Julien was talking. Julien: I love it when I hit you because I can tell from your screaming. Julien throws a pile of grapes at Marlene. Marlene was in cover but even she got hit by the grapes at the face. Private was running around dodging the shots, he missed a mango, pineapple, but got hit by a watermelon in the face when he had nowhere to go. Scene IX: Penguin HQ Skipper was wiping of the lenses on the telescope with a cloth with headphones on to sound out the music. Skipper: Nothing more satisfying then a job well done. Skipper looks through the telescope to see if it's okay to see through clearly. A watermelon flies in the air from the Lemur Habitat, and hits the telescope, which makes the lenses dirty again. Skipper: (angry) I just cleaned that! He takes of his headphones and jumps out of the hatch. 'Scene X: Penguin Habitat' Wondering where that fruit came from, he suddenly gets hit by a pineapple. He gets flung to the telescope and hits head against it. '' '''Skipper': What the? Gets back on his feet and see's Julien throwing fruit at the Lemur Habitat. Skipper: Huh? Skipper gets angry again and growls angrily a little. 'Scene XI: Lemur Habitat' Maurice was looking through his notepad. Maurice: Now where was I? Oh, yeah, it's time for the bake-off. Screen zooms out to the crowd and a poster which flips over showing the bake-on contest. Maurice: You have one hour to bake the king the best King Julien Day cake ever. Julien was sitting on his throne. Julien: Because what is a party without a cake? Well it's still a party I suppose but it feels like something is missing, something cakey. Marlene: Anybody here know how to bake? The crowd shakes their head. Maurice was shocked and wonders what to do. Julien noticing that they shook their head. Julien: Why are they shaking while they are suppose to be baking, Maurice! Maurice: (Afraid) That's not what they're saying. Julien: I think they are and I am about to freak on them! Maurice acts fast and runs off to get the pinata before Julien freaks out. Julien starts sputtering and his face starts to twitch. Julien: Ah, here it comes, the freak out! Julien stands up on his throne and beforehe freaks out, Maurice comes with the pinata and points it at the crowd. Remembering why they are there. Private: I always wanted to learn baking. The crowd nods, and then Maurice kicks the pinata away. Maurice: See, no need to freak. Stopping Julien from freaking out. Maurice: The bake-off starts... Looks at his watch. Maurice: NOW! 'Scene XII: Penguin, Otter, and Chimpanzee Habitats' ''Kowalski, Rico, and Private were back at there HQ. Having gotten everything they need ready. (a measuring cup and three eggs on the table. Also a bowl which Private was holding in his flippers). Kowalski was holding a stick in his flipper and pointed at a board which had a picture of a bowl and a spoon which shows that it needs to be stirred. Kowalski points at the bowl, where Private shows him the bowl. Noticing that the stirring spoon isn't in the bowl, Kowalski and Private looked at Rico. Rico then recugitates the spoon where it lands in the bowl. '' Category:Transcripts